Red Demon
by January's Albatross
Summary: The Red Demon and it's captain have come back, and Jack isn't too pleased. Old fueds are brought up. Will Captain Sparrow be able to protect his ship?


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pirates Of The Caribbean. Not the characters nor place names. Anything mentioned in this story that is from the movie belongs to Disney. Sadly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The run sat high in the midday sky, the dark waters slapping against the side of The Black Pearl as she made her way across the sea, sitting upon the water with an air of glory. The black sails were raised high, standing out with pride. At the helm, the man in charge stood humming an old tune, one hand resting on the wheel, the other on his hip. Captain Sparrow seemed to be in as pleasant a mood as the weather.   
  
"Captain..." Came a voice from behind the dark haired man. Lost in his own bliss, Jack gives no acknowledgment to the inquirer.  
  
"Captain Sparrow." The voice grew firmer. After a lack of a response, Jack is smacked sharply in the shoulder. "Jack!"  
  
Jumping from his daze, Jack turns to face an annoyed Anamaria. "What is it you want, woman?" He asks in equal annoyance, rubbing his shoulder, then quickly dropping his hand with a look from Ana.  
  
"I thought you might like to know, we're low on rum. There's only a barrel at the most left down there." She crosses her arms, waiting for the Captain's reaction.  
  
To her surprise, Jack takes it lightly. "Then we'll make port in Tortuga. Should reach it within the week." He turns back to the wheel, humming his tune again as Anamaria sighs, walking off once more. Once the female crew member is out of sight, Jack leans against the wheel. "My rum!" He mutters. "Who's been drinking it?" He suddenly comes to wonder, but shrugs it off, looking back to the relatively calm waters which lapped lightly at the weathered wood of his ship.  
  
  
  
So the week went with little disturbance, until the fourth day when air was the only substance that filled the barrel which once held the precious rum. Then the crew, including the normally charming Captain Sparrow were on edge, ready to snap if they felt another glanced at them the wrong way. The only crew members who seemed not to notice the lack of alcohol were William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, known to Jack as Will's bonnie lass. Jack now stood at the helm, leaning against it in a cross mood, as beside him Will had to laugh at the Captain's cause of ill-content.  
  
"Why did I bother to go and pick the two of ye up any how?" Jack speaks grumpily as he glanced to the soft spoken man at his side.   
  
"Well, Captain, if I recall, you missed Elizabeth and myself, and came back halfway across the sea to beg us to join your crew!" William smirks.  
  
"Well it's the biggest bloody mistake I ever made, and if I had the chance.." He begins, but the brown haired Will was already laughing and walking away.  
  
"Bloody whelp." Jack mumbles to no one in particular as he casts his glance outward once again. His eyes immediately lit up with a smile, well known to Mr. Sparrow. As the barely visible indications of land came into view, only one word escaped Jack's lips. "Rum."  
  
  
  
And indeed there was rum. Most of the crew left the legendary Pearl at dock to drink to their hearts delight, and fall into bliss with the company of the ever popular Tortuga. The captain had given the crew fair warning that if they were not there by the midnight of the following day he wouldn't take much note of their absence. They all knew of course, Jack wouldn't leave without a member of his crew, and his threat only served to warn them of a cross Captain if they showed up late.  
  
The infamous Captain strolled into a one of the various taverns, taking in the sight set before him. Men barely able to walk, there mugs still in hand, women in dresses that showed off their bodies in all the right places, and more importantly to Jack at the present moment, two, no, not one, but two bartenders filling mugs with the very substance Jack's mouth craved. "Rum.." He demands, sitting himself upon a previously unoccupied stool. "Rum!" He says loudly as he found none being brought to him. He slaps a coin down onto the counter top hoping to draw the bartenders' attention, waiting impatiently.   
  
"...'ere." Came the simply reply from the burly bartender as a mug of rum was placed down in front of Jack and the coin gathered back into his pocket.   
  
After four mugs had been drained by the Captain, he stood and walked in an unsteady fashion towards the door, his mood much lighter. Walking through the streets of Toruga, Jack ignored the looks he received as he let his voice ring amongst the noisy routes. "Yo ho, yo ho! Black sheep, and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties!" He strung words together, grinning as he took a long drink from a bottle of rum he had purchased for his walk.  
  
"My, my, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!" He turns at the mention of his name. Upon seeing the smiling face of an old friend, he swoops into a tipsy bow, rising up to greet them once again.  
  
"My dear Thomas! What's a well behaved, fine man like yourself doing in a place of such rustic manner?" Jack grins, then gets distracted by the rum, taking a final long drink, and looking into the empty bottle. "Bloody 'ell, someone's drunk me rum!" He says in despair.  
  
The one now labeled Thomas laughs a little. "Jack, you haven't changed!" He shakes his head. "Sarah still talks about you. She really wishes you would come visit."  
  
Jack smirks. "Aye, and I should. After all, you two did help me get back on my feet after the accident."  
  
Thomas shrugs. "It was nothing. Now, as for why I am here, there is a perfectly logical explanation. I had a job on one of the ships, and they stopped here to make port. I'm just waiting to get back to Sarah and the baby."  
  
Jack's eyes light up. "You had a baby! Well, actually, Sarah had the baby. At least I would hope so." He furrows his brow. "Cause if you had it, then that would just be weirder than anything I'm after seeing. And that's some pretty weird stuff, let me tell you, mate." He has no confused himself to no end, so, in a casual Jack manner, he changes the subject. "Come on then! We've got a lot to be catching up on, and now's the time to start!" He puts his arm around Thomas's shoulder. "I'll even let you buy me a drink, what say you to that?"  
  
So the two headed off to catch up on the time that had passed since they last saw each other, and so Jack could get more rum. The night ended with both returning to the ships where they belonged, the captain still in a jubilant mood.   
  
William leaned against the railing of the Pearl, watching Jack with amusement as the Captain made an attempt to sing the words of his favorite song, not seeming to noticed he was missing words or adding wrong ones. "Captain, might I suggest you not sing? You'll wake up the whole harbor."   
  
Jack just laughs, singing loudly before answering Will. "Drink up me 'earties! Yo ho!!" He cries, then spins slightly. "William, my boy, the whole 'arbor is up and out, drinking, 'aving a bit of fun. Why aren't you?" He directs a finger at Will pointedly.  
  
Will shakes his head. "Elizabeth and I were out for a while. I, for one don't need to become so drunk that I can barely stand. Oh, nevermind, you can barely stand when you're sober."  
  
Before Jack can make some witty remark, his attention is quickly drawn to the harbor exit, as a ship slowly sailed into port. "Bloody 'ell, it can't be." His mood changes quickly, as he looks to Will. "We might be into some company soon. And not of the pleasant sort."  
  
"Why? Jack, what's going on?" William allows his eyes to follow Jack's gaze outward towards the approaching ship.  
  
"It's the Red Demon."   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So that's chapter one. Review and let me know if you're interesting in reading the rest of this story! 


End file.
